Mateba's KakaSaku Drabbles
by Mateba
Summary: Completed 2nd story! She met him when she was five and he was the heir to the Hatake estate. She loved him as a girl, but it was not meant to be. Timing, after all, was the key to their relationship. This is a series of oneshots or short stories that I found in my files featuring kakasaku.
1. Duty Over love

**Drabble #1: Duty over Love**

* * *

"Do you agree that Sakura is one of the best kunoichi in the village?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, if not the best."

"Then, Kakashi, you should understand why it would be detrimental for Konoha if she were to marry and have kids."

Kakashi widened his eye at this statement. Yes, he knew that very rarely did Kunoichi marry and have kids, and the ones that did were usually ninja that were of lower skills. Most shinobi married civilians to continue on their lineage, but if you looked at the most successful kunoichi, like Tsunade and Shizune, they were single and not likely to ever become married. Still, Sakura was the kind of woman that would make a great mother and wife, and to be denied that because of her skills seemed somewhat unfair. But beyond that, why was Tsunade telling him this?

"Kakashi," Tsunade said bringing Kakashi out of his stupor. "The council has addressed the subject of the continuation of the Hatake line with you on several occasions. I'm going further this time. There is a kunoichi from Lightening Country that will arrive in Konoha in a month. She is strong and of a good family and will make a good wife for you."

"Nani?!"

"Kakashi, this is for Konoha so consider it a mission. You will marry this girl in 3 months and you will continue the Hatake line."

Tsunade could see the wild disbelief in the lone eye of Kakashi and before he could ask the inevitable question, she continued. "I know you and Sakura are very close and that you harbor feelings for her, but as I've explained she is not a suitable candidate for this job. And-"

"Job? Shouldn't marriage be about love? And shouldn't Sakura have a say on this matter? We are close and she knows me better than anyone else. She might not know about my feelings for her, but if she did and if she felt the same way-"

"Kakashi, the council forbids you from pursuing Sakura and I agree. The meaning of that is clear to you, right?"

Kakashi made his hands into fists and nodded.

"Okay then, please make the preparations for your upcoming nuptial. An engagement party to present your future wife to our ninja community will be held the week after her arrival. She will move in with you after the private wedding and here are the addresses to some two bedroom ninja apartments that are available for immediate move in." Tsunade threw a scroll at Kakashi. "We expect lots of little Hatakes." And with a wave of her hand she dismissed him.

* * *

Sakura sat a table with Ino, TenTen, Neji, Hinata and Naruto. The group was extremely close and took the engagement party of the famous copy nin as an opportunity to catch up with each other.

"Who would have thought, huh?" said Neji while he looked at the couple walking around the tables saying hello to everybody.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei is getting married. I didn't even know he liked girls," replied Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Apparently, only the beautiful ones," added Sakura as she emptied another cup of sake down her throat.

"Yeah, she's very beautiful and father said she comes from one of the most prestigious families in Lightning country," said Hinata looking at the couple that was slowly making their way to their table.

"She's okay if you ask me," replied Ino as she eyed her best friend wearily. Ino had had suspicions about the relationship between Sakura and her former sensei, but once the news of his upcoming wedding broke any doubts disappeared. Sakura was hiding her heartbreak well, but Ino couldn't be fooled. As she saw that Kakashi and Sayura were a couple of tables away from them, she stood up and decided to save her friend. "Hey forehead, escort me to the bathroom, please?" she asked in a rather loud voice.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief internally and grabbed her purse to follow Ino to the ladies restroom. She had been able to avoid Kakashi for the past month through missions and hospital work, and the last thing she needed was to talk to him after so long while _she_ was hanging off his arm. Sakura smiled at her friend while she placed her arm around hers and walked her to the restroom.

"Sakura," whispered Ino in the ladies room. "What do you say we ditch this lame party and head to the bar? I know Genma said he'd be there later today. When he sees that I'm missing, he'll get the hint."

"Ino-pig, you've never had a better idea than this one," replied Sakura with a devilish smile.

Both girls nodded at each other and after a couple of hand signs they had disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sakura sat at the edge of the waterfall thinking about him. She had succeeded avoiding him for the past month and now they were only 3 weeks away from his wedding. She learned that Sayura was also a medic ninja and that she would now be in charge of any treatment for Kakashi. _How convenient, and yet what a blessing,_ thought Sakura. The casual visits and lunches and dinners also stopped mainly due to her ability to hide her chakra well and remain busy in the hospital and with missions. She was actually not going to be in Konoha for the wedding and she couldn't be happier about that. And yet, she was still so sad. She knew that her feelings for Kakashi were one sided, but a part of her had always hoped that he would someday feel the same way about her and they would be together. That hope was now gone and in three weeks he would be married to another woman, one that was prettier and older and probably more skilled than her. She slumped a bit on her spot and sighed. Well, at least she had no excuse not to move on, now. She had to thank Ino for that.

After they escaped his engagement party the month before, they met up with Genma and Yamato, who was dragged to the bar by Genma. Sakura and Yamato had continued a friendship after the many missions they had together to bring Sasuke back, and it was nice for her to get out and have a good time with someone other than Kakashi. What she didn't expect was Yamato's goodnight kiss. It had been sweet and gentle and very brief, but it told her he liked her, and wanted to be with her, and she had agreed to date him and see where that could go. She definitely needed the distraction, and both had agreed to keep it secret, that is why she was sitting here, in the outskirts of the training forest, waiting for Yamato for their romantic picnic.

"Sakura"

Sakura spun around to face Kakashi, who was now sitting next to her. How did she not feel him approach? Well, she had been distracted thinking about him and-

"I haven't seen you in a while."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and smiled weakly. "Yeah, been busy, but so have you."

"Yeah." Silence ensued for a minute. "I never got to see you at the party."

Sakura chuckled, "You had a lot of guests, Kakashi."

"I would have thought you would have waited and talked to me, since like you said we have been busy and we were finally in the same room together."

Sakura bit her lip. "Well, in my defense I got removed from the party."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Removed?"

"Yes, by Ino. You see, she was going through something and she needed me. You were doing just fine, so you can understand how I had to be there for her."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "Can we cut to the chase now, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi with surprised eyes. Before she could reply, he spoke.

"I was going to tell you about her myself, since you are my closest friend and all. But you were away on a mission and when you returned I was out on mine. By the time I made it back to Konoha you had already heard and you have been avoiding me ever since."

Sakura just sat there hoping that Yamato would get there soon. Kakashi continued.

"I wanted to talk to you, to tell you that I don't love her, Sakura. This is something that the council has ordered me to do, and they arranged all of this and when I tried to argue that I should ask the woman that I love to be my wife, they forbid me that."

Sakura felt her chest tightened at his words and her whole body felt tense and nervous. Who did he love? And why was he forbidden to pursue who he wanted. "Forbid? Why?"

Kakashi chuckled darkly, "Because she is so good that it would be detrimental for Konoha for her to marry." Kakashi turned to her, his eye full of emotion and sadness.

"But it is because she is so great that I fell for her and I wanted to tell you that before I get married."

Sakura was now hoping that Yamato would not get there at all. She was having a hard time breathing and saying what she wanted to say next. "Why tell me?"

Kakashi raised his hand to her cheek and his thumb started caressing her. Sakura felt like she was going to cry. "Because you are my best friend and you are the woman that I love."

They both sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes, saying so much without any words and very slowly gravitating closer together. Just when they were about to kiss, Kakashi backed away from her and stood quickly. Sakura was a bit confused but then Yamato appeared by their side.

"Oh hi, Kakashi-senpai."

"Yo!" replied Kakashi with his two finger salute.

Yamato turned to Sakura. "Sorry I'm late," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I got caught up with Sai…you know how he gets." He turned back to Kakashi. "Were you looking for me or Sakura, Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi was still taken aback by what was happening in front of him. When he found Sakura, he thought that she was out in the middle of nowhere thinking about him. Or at least that is what he hoped. Now, however, he could see that she was meeting Yamato here and from their kiss it was obvious they were dating. But how long? And why didn't she say anything to him?

"I was looking for Sakura, but I already spoke to her, so-"

"Yamato, I have to finish my conversation with Kakashi. Why don't you set up for lunch and I'll be right back." Sakura started walking towards the forest nodding her head to Kakashi as a signal to follow her.

Yamato looked at both a bit confused but did as he was told. He knew that Sakura and Kakashi were close, and that Kakashi was getting married in three weeks, so he imagined that Kakashi was asking her for advice with women.

Kakashi followed Sakura quietly, his mind debating whether to be mad at her for dating someone else or relieved that she was happy. But was she happy? And why did she almost kiss him? He definitely felt more angry than anything else. Well, angry and jealous.

"Kakashi," said Sakura in a whisper. She had stopped walking and her back was to him. "If you must know, I love you too. I have for a while now, but you _are_ getting married in three weeks and that's that. You have to understand why I need to move on."

Kakashi felt his heart clench, his thoughts still bothering him. "How long have you been seeing Yamato?"

"Since your party."

Kakashi sighed. He could understand how hard that day might have been for Sakura considering how he felt walking around with Sayura in his arm and watching Sakura the whole time thinking of how much he wanted it to be her with him instead of the woman he had been ordered to marry.

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned around, tears running down her cheeks. "What is left to say, huh?"

Kakashi closed the distance between them and pulled his mask down quickly to kiss her. And boy, he kissed her…with all the feelings and emotions that he had kept hidden for so long, with all the desire and need that he had for her, with all the sadness and pain knowing it would be the only time he got to taste her. Sakura, in turn, kissed him back with equal passion and fervor. She loved this man, but she was not going to have him and if all she got was this kiss, then she would make the most out of it.

Their kiss was long and arduous, taking only quick brakes to breathe and then back at it again. Soon, her back was pinned between a tree and his body that fit so perfectly against her. His hands roamed her whole body as he continued to kiss her eagerly, putting into memory everything that she was and everything that he wanted. Sakura finally broke the kiss knowing that Yamato was still waiting for her.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said huskily, his breath ragged from the rough kissing.

"Kakashi, why can't we be together? This is so unfair!" whispered Sakura recuperating herself from the passionate encounter.

"I know"

Sakura sighed. "I need to go back to Yamato," she said quietly as she stepped away from Kakashi and turned around. A hand stopped her from moving. Sakura looked up into Kakashi's eye, something there could be seen that she hadn't seen in him before.

"I can't…I can't let you go to him."

"What?"

"I can't let you be with anybody else, Sakura."

Sakura looked at him puzzled. "What-"

"Are you sure you want to be with me, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"Then elope with me."

"What?!"

"What are Tsunade and the council going to do if I'm already married, huh?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi's eye, a glimmer of hope and happiness in it. She bit her lip thinking for a while, and then smiled. "There is only one person other than the Hokage who can marry us, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled back at her, his mask still down and his dimples showing. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: ** Not sure if I ever published this one before since I couldn't find a continuation to it. That is why I'm publishing these drabbles and I might make a chapter 2 for this one if you guys want. Just because I remember clearly where I wanted this one to go :)


	2. It's all about Timing - Part 1

**A/N:** I wasn't planning on writing actively again, but I blame this one on Leafygirl! As always, reading her work inspired me to write something of my own. So thank you Leafy! I hope you continue writing for the Kakasaku community. So this one goes out to you Leafy. And of course, this also goes out to my dear **Deni**, because I REALLY miss your fics too!

* * *

The first time she met him she was five and scared. He had been introduced as the Hatake heir, and while his height had been imposing, his smile had been easygoing and his eyes had closed merrily as he ruffled her hair.

"Hello Sakura-chan," he had said. "Welcome to our estate."

Sakura had just stared timidly and nodded her gratefulness. She stayed rooted to the spot, holding tightly to the old bunny that was her constant reminder of her parents.

"Shizune will show you to your room, Sakura," the lady of the house stated in a commanding voice. "Please make yourself at home." A lady with a sweet smile and dark hair guided her away with a gentle hand on her back.

* * *

Tsunade sat by the fireplace with a glass of wine, her gaze reflecting the yellow and orange glow of the fire.

"Will she be okay here?" asked Jiraiya, sipping his own glass while looking at his pensive friend.

"Who knows," sighed Tsunade. "However, it was the least we could do, after what we did to her parents—"

"You could have never known that they would encounter those guerrillas on their way to the village Tsunade," interrupted Jiraiya.

"I knew it was a dangerous area," insisted Tsunade with a shake of her head.

"Yes, which is why relief doctors were needed. It's not like they were not aware of the dangers. They were strong willed doctors with gifted skills and with a greater heart that wanted to help."

"And it got them killed!" shouted Tsunade, angry tears forming in her eyes.

Jiraiya got up and put an arm around her shoulder, taking a seat next to his long time friend. "Yes, but that was not your fault. This was their decision and they knew the dangers, which is why they entrusted Sakura to your care. They knew what they were walking into Tsunade."

Tsunade angrily wiped at her face. "I know. I just wished I had never enlisted them to the relief forces."

Jiraiya just sat in silent support knowing that there was nothing that could be said to make her feel better. They had lost two good people today and he also wanted to take the time to mourn the loss. After a little while, he leaned over to Tsunade.

"Want to have sex?"

Tsunade huffed and pushed him off the couch, Jiraiya falling unceremoniously to the ground. "You idiot," she spat out, but the corner of her mouth was lifting in a smile. She walked away and as Jiraiya sat up to retake his seat on the couch, he smiled knowing that he had made it a little better, even if for a moment.

* * *

"Oi!"

Sakura turned around and smiled big as she saw Kakashi with his hand in the air and the other in his pocket. She waved before she took off in a run towards him.

"Kaka-kun! You came to get me today?" she automatically grabbed his offered hand and Kakashi shouldered her pink school backpack.

"Hmm," was all he said as they started walking back towards the Hatake estate.

Sakura, knowing full well that at 25 Kakashi had much better things to do than picking up a little kid from school, pushed her nose up in the air and declared in an air of supremacy, "So what did you do to really piss off Tsunade-sama this time?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "Well you see, I was supposed to show up at some important meeting this afternoon, but on my way there I saw this kitten stuck on a tree, and you know I would have to be a heartless man to leave the poor thing out there, so –"

"Oh no!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed as she halted her steps, her little hand covering her mouth. "Don't tell me you missed 'the' meeting Kaka-kun!"

Kakashi laughed at her dramatic flair. He nodded yes and smiled widely at Sakura's shaking head. He tugged on her little hand to get her to move along.

'The' meeting was Tsunade's elaborate matchmaking introduction that she had arranged with a noble from another country. It just so happened that Kakashi had no intention in marrying someone unless it was because of love. He didn't care if he was the last Hatake and he had a responsibility to carry on the name and the business, he would do things his way.

Turning to Sakura expecting the scolding the 11 year old tended to make, he was a little taken aback by the excited smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, curious by the sudden change in her demeanor.

Sakura's head turned quickly towards him and then back to look at the road, a little blush decorating her baby face. While there was shyness in that face, her eyes showed determination.

"I'm glad you didn't go Kaka-kun."

Kakashi was surprised to hear this. Little miss follow-all-the-rules was happy he skipped a meeting? Amused, he inquired, "And why is that Sakura-chan?"

Blush still on her face, her green determined eyes turned to look straight at him.

"Because you will marry me someday!" she declared.

Kakashi slowed down a bit and could not help the chuckle and silly smile on his face. He was even more amused by the sudden pout Sakura made at his reaction.

"Is that so?" he asked shaking his head at the vivid imagination of the little adopted child of his aunt Tsunade.

"Hm-mm," she huffed letting go of his hand and crossing her arms as she continued to walk, annoyance written in her every step.

"If you say so, Sakura-chan," he replied, amusement taking over at such a preposterous idea.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start at the sound of the door unlocking. She stood and tried to straighten her beautiful dress, realizing it was too wrinkled to fix with a simple hand. Looking at the clock on the wall, the number 4 let her know just why the dress had wrinkled that much. Giggles, a thump and then louder giggles made her huff and head to the entryway where two men hang onto each other while trying to walk up the stairs to the hall.

"Fun night?" Sakura asked, arms crossed and brow furrowed.

Both men jumped in reaction, one falling not too gracefully on the ground and the other touching his heart while he maintained his balance.

"Sakura-chan! You scared us half to death!" whispered Kakashi holding his chest with one hand and trying to help his friend up with the other.

"Yeah, Sakura-chii, don't you know it's bad manners to sneak up on young men like that?" replied the dark haired boy who was now up and rubbing his behind.

"Bad manners? Seriously? Do you two know what time it is?" whispered Sakura back, indignation in her face and voice.

"But Sakura-chan, we lost ourselves on the road to the estate and –"

"Oh please!" interrupted Sakura, her arms in the air in frustration but taking the steps down to help the two idiots up the stairs.

"My, my, you look so nice Sakura! Were you expecting a hot date or something?" added Obito, lumping his arm around Kakashi's shoulder to aid in the arduous path up to the guest room.

Sakura paused mid-step, and then lowering her head, she continued on her way down to grab Kakashi's arm and help him up the stairs. "It was my birthday," she said very quietly.

Kakashi was leaning on Sakura when 3 steps up something triggered in his mind.

"Oh shit, Sakura, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot –"

"It's okay, Kakashi. I can see you and Obito were intercepted by two old ladies that dragged you to an all night drinking party."

"Hey, hey, Sakura! That's amazing! How did you guess so accurately?" Obito laughed as he could recall Kakashi saying that same lame excuse on their way into the house as the reason they should tell anyone they might run into on their way to their beds. Sakura simply shook her head.

While Obito continued to laugh, Kakashi noticed the defeated tone in Sakura's voice. He wanted to come up with the right words to apologize, but somehow they had arrived at the hall with the bedrooms.

"I trust you guys can make your way to the bedrooms from here without peril. Have a good night, or morning I guess," she said as she turned around and headed for the stairwell. Before Kakashi could say anything, she was gone.

"Kakashi, help me to the guest room please. I really think I had way too much to drink."

Kakashi sighed and holding onto his best friend, helped get him to his door.

"What did you forget by the way?" Obito asked as he finally got the door opened.

"Sakura turned 16 yesterday. I promised to take her out to a fancy dinner to celebrate, but then work was such a drag and you called for happy hour…"

Obito whistled low. "We are such bastards man!"

Kakashi only nodded as he took a quick glance towards the steps.

* * *

"You forget your place, Sakura!" Kakashi said forcefully, his words hurting her worse than his slapping her hand away. The glass broke as it hit the floor along with the aspirin pills.

"Kakashi, I just want to help –"

"Why? What do you think you could possibly do to help, huh?" Kakashi was so angry. This was not new. Ever since the accident on the mountains, the avalanche that took Obito away from this world, Kakashi had become depressed, developing a nasty mean drunk routine.

"Kakashi," Sakura tried again, her heart breaking at seeing him this way. She reached over to him, her hand grabbing his bicep. "Obito wouldn't want –" She was suddenly on the floor with the force of Kakashi wrenching his arm away from her. She was so stunned that she barely heard the sound of the door opening behind them.

"Don't. you. dare." Said Kakashi, voice low and full of malice. "Don't you ever dare say his name like you have any right to be in my life!"

"Kakashi, stop this—" Tsunade tried to intervene as she ran to help Sakura get up.

But Kakashi roared, his anger reaching new heights. "Stop acting like my wife, Sakura! Whatever delusions you have as to what you mean to me, I assure you that you are wrong. You have NO right to say his name! You are nothing but the orphan child that my aunt wanted to help and you will never be anything special to me or amount to—"

"Enough!" Jiraiya yelled as he pushed Kakashi to the floor.

"Don't—" Kakashi angrily tried to continue as he struggled to get up.

"Don't you say another word, Kakashi," Jiraiya warned. He turned to see Sakura standing next to Tsunade, tears running down her face.

"Excuse me," she said weakly and ran out of the room. Tsunade sent a meaningful look towards Jiraiya and when he shook his head, she turned to follow after Sakura, the door closing behind her.

Kakashi had finally gotten up, his anger not less than before. "You guys need to stop coddling her! She's fucking 18 for fuck's sake! I don't know what ideas you guys have encouraged in that little head of hers but—"

"Kakashi," Jiraiya interrupted solemnly, both his hands on Kakashi's arms making the man face him. "You need help, the professional kind, and we will get that for you. But please, stop saying anything else you will regret more than what you have already done. Enough son."

Kakashi looked at the stern gaze of Jiraiya and felt some of his anger deflate. "Why me, Jiraiya? Why did they all die but me?"

Jiraiya pulled Kakashi into a strong hug, feeling sorry for the young man as he felt his sobs, but also thinking of what other loss Kakashi may have caused tonight.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked, her gaze soft and her heart in her throat.

Sakura nodded her head, a sweet smile on her face. "You know this is the best thing for me Tsunade. You have done so much for me and I'm so grateful. I had no idea I would get in and I just, I just really want to follow in their steps."

Tsunade had no doubt Sakura would get accepted into the prestigious medical school. She already had shown a great affinity to the profession and had great intellect. She would be a wonderful physician, she knew. She was just worried about the timing.

"Sakura, are you sure that this is not because of the argument with Kakashi last week? You know he didn't mean it."

Sakura's green eyes turned sad, but the sweet smile stayed on her face. "I know he doesn't mean it, shishou, but…well, he was right. About the part of me forgetting my place."

Tsunade couldn't help but sit straighter, ready to argue with the young girl.

Raising her hand, Sakura got ahead of Tsunade. "Before you jump all over me, what I mean is that I had forgotten to find the place that is for me. You and I both know that I love medicine and that I have affinity for the profession." She turned her gaze to the floor, her hand lowering as it fisted on her side. "And come on, you and I both know that I stayed here for something I shouldn't have."

Indeed, Sakura had been in love with Kakashi since she was a little girl, Tsunade knew. Still, she had hoped that with the years this blossoming woman would either move on or Kakashi would wake up and realize what he was missing. It was sad to see that neither had taken place.

"Will you be okay if you do this?"

Sakura took a deep breath and looked up to face Tsunade again. Determined green eyes pierced her with her intensity. "I'm positive Shishou."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile and nod. Sakura would be leaving and would become a great doctor, there was no doubt in her mind, and nothing would stop her.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his office watching the rain outside the window. His thoughts sometimes would take him down a dark path, a revisiting of old mistakes that always took a toll on his soul.

"Hey," whispered Hanare, her hand slipping into his. Kakashi turned and smiled softly, a look of love in his face.

"What has gotten you down?" she asked, knowing Kakashi well. They had met at rehab and had fallen in love. Sometimes facing hard things brought people together.

Kakashi pulled her to the couch and sat next to her, their hands still interlaced. "I wrote to Sakura. I invited her to the wedding."

Hanare's brow rose. She knew that the end of that friendship had been a strong regret in Kakashi's heart. "And?"

"She said she always understood and that there was nothing to forgive." Kakashi squeezed her hand, "but she cannot make it to the wedding."

Hanare took a deep breath. "Did you really expect her to come?"

"I just," Kakashi ran his other hand through his hair, "it's been 3 years. She used to be a constant in our lives and I just thought…I thought this would be a chance to start over again. All of us."

"Hmm," sighed Hanare, aware of his inner conflict. "Well, you have done your part. I'm sure that when the time is right, she will be back in your lives."

"Our lives," said Kakashi, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

"Sakura! Seriously!" whined Ino as she waited impatiently by the reception area. It had been 10 minutes since Sakura said they were leaving, except that she kept going back to make notes on the nurses log for her patients. At this rate they would never make the dinner.

"Okay, okay," Sakura relented, finishing scribbling something on a file and closing it. "I'm ready now, let's go."

"Finally!" rejoiced Ino, standing from her slouch position and grabbing onto Sakura's hand. "Let's go celebrate Sak. We made it!"

A huge smile adorned Sakura's face. Indeed, it had been a tough 7 years, but they had made it. They were doctors! Her residency and fellowship were done. She had been able to finish much faster than the average doctor due to her brilliant mind. She attributed this feat to her lineage and tutelage, his parents and Tsunade had been incredible surgeons, it only made sense that she would become even better than them. She had made a name for herself in her field and as of today she was officially Surgeon Haruno!

"Let's party!" exclaimed Sakura while she and Ino headed for the subway to go meet their other friends.

* * *

Kakashi poured himself some whiskey as he got ready to read the final papers. He guessed he should be lucky that Hanare had not wanted more. Without a prenup, Hanare could have taken him to the cleaners. Instead, and thanks to the ever vigilant eyes of his aunt, he had made Hanare signed a postnup that was now saving his family's fortune. No wonder his dad made Tsunade the leader of the business until he was ready to take it over. She was brilliant.

With a sigh, he grabbed a pen and signed his name on the 3 lines. Sitting back, he let the reality of the situation hit him. He was 38 and officially divorced. He wasn't sure where it happened, or when, but somewhere along the way in the past three years Hanare and him grew apart. He had been warned about relationships with fellow rehab patients, but he had been so convinced that Hanare was the right woman for him. And she had been, for a couple of years. Until the business and the matter of taking over the company started to take more of his time and Hanare found herself alone more and more in this world that wasn't hers. The fact that she was from a different city and grew up in a different environment, it just all added up to a kind of loneliness that drove her to fall in love with someone else. He supposed he should be more hurt about the situation, but if he had to be honest, he felt relieved. The past year had been full of tension and arguments and he was ready for some peace of mind.

The door to the office opened and Jiraiya walked in. "Happy Divorce day!" he announced, a cheeky smile on his face and a special glint in his eye.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement. "Is there such a thing?"

"But of course my dear," replied Jiraiya. "I should know!"

And he should. Jiraiya had divorced 3 times already. There was no one happier to see Kakashi out of his "shackles" than the old man.

"Oh you with great experience, what happens now?" asked Kakashi, still amused by the antics of his aunt's right hand man.

The smile on Jiraiya's face turned outright devious. "Now my dear boy, we go to the bathhouse!"

* * *

"Happy birthday Kakashi," murmured Jiraiya, dark circles under his eyes and a soft but tired smile on his face. He was holding a cupcake in his hand. "44 isn't it?"

"Gosh, I had forgotten. Thank you. Where did you get this?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "There might or might not be a child somewhere missing a cupcake."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. It felt good to do that again. However, his smile didn't last long. "How is she doing?"

Jiraiya put the cupcake down and his face crumpled. "It doesn't look good Kakashi."

Kakashi was aware of this. Tsunade's health had taken a sudden turn for the worse. It was hard enough that she was being so difficult with the doctors, but her reluctance to admit the seriousness of her issues, combined with her ridiculous knowledge of drugs, had kept them in the dark until she was way past the point of recovery.

"They are saying that she might need a transplant Kakashi. At her age, I'm not sure that she would qualify for one, much less survive the surgery. I'm not sure…I..." Jiraiya looked lost and it really squeezed Kakashi's heart. This was the only family he had known since he was 9 and his father passed away. They had been with him through thick and thin, taking care of him and his father's business, growing it to the point that when Kakashi took over 6 years ago, it was complete smooth sailing. The company had grown even greater than it had been. He owed both of them so very much.

"Don't Jiraiya. She will pull through. We had the specialist come in from out of town. I was told he was the best. Let's wait and see what he tells us."

Jiraiya composed himself and nodded. Kakashi couldn't help but go over to the man and pat his back.

"Why haven't you told her that you love her?" asked Kakashi after a few minutes, the question had been nagging at him for years.

Jiraiya let out a deep sigh and stood a little straighter. "Because she deserves better than me."

Kakashi frowned. While he understood where he was coming from, he thought Jiraiya was not looking at the complete picture. "Maybe, but she also deserves to be loved unconditionally by someone who knows her better than anyone else. And there is only one such person in the world Jiraiya."

He headed to the door intent on leaving the man to think on what he had said. Time had proven to be a luxury. He was hoping to finally see two of the most important people in his life come together, as it should have been long ago. However, the door opened in front of him and the specialist from out of town walked in.

"Doctor, what are the news?" Jiraiya immediately asked, his mind now focused on the young, pale genius.

"She is very weak and her stage is too advanced. She needs surgery immediately if she wants to have a chance to survive without a transplant."

Kakashi inhaled sharply and fisted his hands. "Can you operate then doctor? Can you save her?"

The doctor looked at both men and then shook his head. "Not alone." He then looked pointedly at Jiraiya and added, "There is only one person I know that can improve the chances of Tsunade's survival. You must convince her to change her mind on this. The call has to be made."

Kakashi looked to the doctor and to Jiraiya, who was frowning deeply. Kakashi was insightful enough to know something was being kept from him. "What's going on?"

Jiraiya just turned away from Kakashi and the doctor sighed. However, the doctor seemed to suddenly find his resolve and turned to look straight into Kakashi's eyes. "Your aunt has specifically requested that we do not contact—"

"Wait," interrupted Jiraiya. His eyes pleading and his head shaking no. The doctor deflated and acquiesced, which only made Kakashi more confused and upset.

"Jiraiya…" Kakashi stated in a warning tone.

"Doctor," said Jiraiya, tone firm, "are you absolutely sure that there is no one else that can do this?"

The doctor turned to look at Jiraiya with renewed hope. "Absolutely sure. She is the best in the field."

Jiraiya looked at him for a long moment, before nodding his agreement. "I will make the call doc, thank you."

The doctor's demeanor completely changed and Kakashi could see, and feel, hope in the sudden development. "Let me know immediately when you have word. I'll start preparations on my end."

"Wait," said Kakashi again, frustrated, "What is going on?"

The doctor gave a quick look at Jiraiya, who with a turn of his head in the direction of the door, told the doctor what he needed to do next. As the doctor exited the office and before Kakashi interrupted again, Jiraiya spoke.

"Kakashi, there was a request that Tsunade had made of me early on that I had wanted to honor. She had specifically asked me not to tell a certain person of her situation or she would kill me. However, given that we've exhausted all possibilities and that the one that might die is her, I can't do anything else but go back on my promise."

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya confused for a minute. "Is this doctor someone that Tsunade hates?" he asked.

Jiraiya scoffed as he took the phone out of his pocket. "On the contrary," he replied, "it's someone she loves."

Kakashi looked even more confused, that is, until Jiraiya spoke the next words on the phone: "I need to speak with Doctor Haruno please. Yes, Doctor Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**A/N**: I really tried to get it all done in one chapter, but oh well. Guess I'm too much into details. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I will have chapter 2 up soon.


	3. It's all about Timing-Part 2

**Chapter 2**

The last time Kakashi had seen Sakura, her face was covered in tears and her eyes were the saddest he had ever seen. She had been 18, had just finished high school, and though Tsunade insisted that Sakura had planned on leaving to pursue her career, he knew she left because of him. He had destroyed a friendship of 13 years in 4 sentences, 4 ridiculous, dumb sentences. That was 12 years ago.

He never heard from her in that time, except for her reply to his wedding invitation. He had asked Tsunade about her at times, but she had said that they had disconnected through time. The fact that Jiraiya had her number on his cell phone was evidence that Sakura was not as disconnected as he was led to believe.

Kakashi sighed. Did they keep her from him all these years because Sakura asked? Did Sakura hate him? He guessed she had every right to. He knew she was in love with him, had always been, and what had been a source of amusement at 19 and even 25, was downright disturbing at 32. He had admitted to himself that his reaction, as nasty as it was, had been in part due to his fear of her feelings for him. Surely at 18 years of age Sakura would have understood that their 14 year age difference was too great, but she had been so, so, stubborn in her so called love for him. He sighed again.

He wasn't sure what to expect. Jiraiya had pushed him out of the office as soon as Sakura got on the phone. It was 15 minutes later that he opened the door again, finding Kakashi in the same spot he left him. He had then given him a drink and explained that over the years Sakura had become a famous surgeon, gifted in the same way her parents and Tsunade had been and probably exceeding both. She had stayed closed to Tsunade and Tsunade had not wanted to burden Sakura with her health. Tsunade refused to give Sakura a case she could not win, and that is truly what Tsunade believed she was.

To say that he was surprised had been an understatement. Instead of asking all the questions he wanted to ask, Kakashi just nodded. Jiraiya looked at him funny and ended the conversation by saying that Sakura would be arriving the next morning.

So tomorrow morning he would see someone he had not seen in 12 years, almost as long as the 13 years they had known each other. He wasn't sure what to expect.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" asked Ino from the bed, watching as Sakura grabbed a couple of items from her closet, only to drop them next to her and turn around to write something new on her notebook.

"No Ino, I would not be able to leave at such short notice if I didn't know that my patients would be under yours and Hinata's care."

Ino shifted on the bed. It was high praise when Haruno Sakura told you that she trusted you with her patients. Still, Ino wanted to help her best friend so much. They had been close for all these years.

Finally slowing down, Sakura sat next to Ino. "I just don't know why she didn't tell me."

This is what Ino had been waiting for. When Sakura had called her, frantic, about 2 hours ago, she had known that she needed to get to her friend's house in a hurry. Ino was older than Sakura, but had immediately taken the shy, determined girl under her wing. She had proven brilliant, and even though they had been resident and intern, they had finished their fellowships together. That was Sakura for you, the daughter of the famous Harunos and apprentice to none other than Tsunade. Ino had watched that precious relationship through the years and there was no doubt in her mind that if Tsunade didn't tell Sakura about her illness, then the situation was serious. She watched as Sakura threw her arms up in frustration and got up to start pacing the room.

"I mean, she gave me so much! She has been a second mother to me all these years, has been there through the good and the bad, and this, THIS, which is my field of expertise and something that I can finally give back to her, and what?! She didn't think I could do it?" Sakura turned to her friend, eyes glassy with frustrated tears.

"Sak, come on, you know if she didn't tell you it's because she loves you so much," whispered Ino.

Sakura looked sharply at Ino. "How does that make sense?"

Ino sighed. "Because," she said as she got up and started folding clothes to avoid looking into her friend's eyes. She knew what she would say next would hurt her. "If you couldn't fix her, she knew you would never forgive yourself." Ino glanced sideways to see Sakura look like she just punched her in the gut. "You could survive the "what ifs", but could you recover from trying and failing?"

"Of course! At least I would get to try!" Sakura replied, crossing her arms stubbornly though knowing her friend was onto something.

"Well, you get to try now." Ino put the shirts in the bag and turned to face her. "So, what's the plan Haruno?"

Grateful for dropping the emotional discussion that she wasn't sure she was ready to take on, Sakura turned to grab the ipad on the dresser. "Sai sent me the xrays and labs he gathered. I need to get there to have a better idea of the actual surgical path, but I can't deny it won't be easy."

Ino took the ipad and raised her brows as she perused the information. Tsunade was very far advanced. She bit the corner of her lip and worried more about her friend. "How long has she been hiding this from them?"

Sakura leaned against the dresser. "Months. Sai suspects that she had been using her medical knowledge to mask her deterioration as she tried traditional methods to stop the disease. Seems she didn't want to burden us."

Ino nodded. It made sense. Tsunade was the best in her field too, of course she would go ahead and take care of this herself. "If she used the traditional drugs, they would have also masked the new symptoms. This complication must have really blindsided her."

Sakura nodded. "It's in a pretty sneaky spot too, so without someone else overlooking her work—"

"She discovered it too late," finished Ino for her. "Why not tell Jiraiya then, though?"

"She did!" said Sakura exasperated. "And then she made him promise not to tell me. Apparently, she had tried to keep this from Kakashi too, but he must have noticed the changes and found them out."

Ino furrowed her brows at the mention of the old Hatake heir. Sakura didn't notice though, as she continued with her rant.

"And thank God Kakashi had the sense to look for an expert right away. He found Sai and if it wasn't for him insisting that they contact me, it would have been too late!"

Ino walked to the master bathroom, ready to help pack the basics. She didn't want Sakura to see what she was thinking, that it might still be too late. "How long do you plan to be there?" she asked as she found the travel kit Sakura kept in her drawer for sudden surgeries in other places.

"I'm not sure. I told the hospital I'd take a 3 week leave. It all depends on how she responds to surgery," answered Sakura, still standing against the dresser.

Ino came back into the room and stood against the door watching Sakura carefully. There was something that had been in the back of her mind and she was dying to ask. "And what about Kakashi?"

Sakura seemed to still and then shrugged her shoulders a little too stiffly. "What about him?"

Ino rolled her eyes. She had been there when Sakura was heartbroken and every other sentence she uttered included his name. She knew Sakura was long over her childhood crush, but it was certainly something that would take its toll on Sakura. "You ready to see him again?"

Sakura scratched her brow. "Yes, Ino, it's not like that anymore. You know that. Plus, maybe it's time to mend old bridges huh?" she turned to Ino with that clinical smile of her, the one for her patients.

"Whatever you say, forehead."

* * *

She had forgotten the magnificence of this place. As the limo pulled up to the Hatake estate, she could see the new additions that Tsunade told her Kakashi had added: the new dojo for his obsession with the martial arts and the super exclusive clinic that funded the health clinics for the poor. He had taken to the Hatake business like a pro, Tsunade had said, but she had been glad to hear he was using the money to help the ones that needed it most.

The old buildings were there too, she noticed with a nostalgic smile on her face. The façade of the stunning mansion got bigger as they approached, surrounded by the beautiful gardens that had been her favorite playgrounds. How nostalgic indeed.

"Damn, this is a freaking palace Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto, head hanging outside the window and face radiant with that smile of his. She was so glad he had made it. He had also dropped everything at the last minute and had gotten on the private jet with her.

The limo stopped and before the driver could open the door, Naruto was out the car and stretching while he looked all around. Sakura got her own door as well and smiled softly at the driver. He proceeded to get the luggage while she took in the view of this place that had been home so long ago.

"Sakura!"

Sakura spun to see Jiraiya coming out the front door. She smiled brightly and ran up to the older man, hugging him tightly. When he pulled back, she slapped his shoulder not too lightly. "What were you thinking, old man? You should have called me immediately!" she said, eyes serious but her smile betraying her.

"Hai, hai," responded Jiraiya ducking his head a bit. "You are here now and that's what matters."

Sakura nodded her agreement and turned to introduce Naruto, when something behind Jiraiya stopped her. There, standing by the door, stood Hatake Kakashi. Fitted black pants, a gray sweater over his white shirt, hair crazy as always and those hands in his pockets. He was looking at her intently, and when their eyes met he raised his hand like he used to do so long ago. "Hi Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help the smile in her face. Time had been good to Kakashi. Yes, he looked older, but he was still as she had always remembered him. Eyes hooded, clothes neatly pressed, cool demeanor, how someone managed to look so aloof when he was so put together had always been his charm. That and the fact that he could smile and make you feel like you were his everything, a face that he always had for others like a mask that hid who she knew he was. Or had known all those years ago. A man she had thought was only his true self for her, but later understood that his vulnerability had been because she had been family, not because she had been special.

She nodded her head in his direction and responded, "Hi Kakashi."

The silence that followed seemed to last forever, both staring into each other's eyes, strangers today that had shared their yesterdays. But it was probably only a couple of seconds before another old friend stepped around Kakashi and dispelled whatever mood this long time coming reunion had started to build up.

"I see you brought dickless," said Sai, fake smile on his pale face.

"Why you—"

Sakura sighed and put a hand on Naruto's chest. "Good grief you two, we haven't been together in 2 years and you couldn't even muster a proper hello?"

Naruto sort of deflated at the vein popping on Sakura's head. Sai, unfortunately, had never been one to get a clue. "I think stating the obvious is a perfectly acceptable way of – ow!" his hand flew to the spot where Sakura hit him.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, this is my good friend Naruto Uzumaki, chief surgeon at Konoha's hospital. He is also here to help." Sakura said while pointing to Naruto as he shook hands with the two men.

"You three seem pretty close, huh?" inquired Jiraiya, amused at the interaction between the 3 doctors.

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Yes! We were in Suna together during their last conflict."

Kakashi's smile wiped clean from his face. "You joined the relief forces, Sakura?" he asked with clear incredulity in his voice.

Sakura turned towards him slowly, her bag in her hand and the other scratching the back of her head. "Guess Tsunade is not the only one with secrets," she said as she started heading towards the door.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it certainly hadn't been this. Sakura was a grown woman, his memories nothing in comparison with who stood in the clinic's "think room." Sai, Naruto and Sakura had scans on monitors, lots of writing on whiteboards and some guy with dark hair in a spiky ponytail talking to them via video. They had not even unpacked as they had gone directly to the think room and started strategizing the surgery. Her hair was up in a ponytail, pink as it had ever been, fitted jeans and a comfortable sweater. She had grown in that time, the top of her head now reaching his chin, her eyes greener in their intensity and she had grown to be stunningly beautiful. It probably had to do with the confidence she now displayed, here at home in the medical environment that she was destined for. He couldn't deny the way his heart had stopped and then accelerated when their eyes met. How could you have missed someone so much when you hadn't thought of them in so long?

"Kakashi," her voice took him out of his stupor. He turned to look at bright green eyes. The excitement in her semblance was contagious. "We have it, we have the strategy!"

Kakashi couldn't help matching her smile. Her eyes had always been contagious like that. He also couldn't help teasing her. "Then it's time you tell her, Sakura." He couldn't hide the laugh at the comically change on her face, from exuberance to complete dread. Sakura still wore her emotions on her face.

* * *

Jiraiya opened the door quietly, after knocking to make sure it was okay for him to come in. Tsunade laid on her bed, looking pale and uncharacteristically sad. "Tsunade," he said as he went to stand by her side. She turned a tired, golden gaze his way. "I have someone here to see you."

Tsunade snorted. "Another top doctor trying to achieve the impossible?" she asked, sarcasm in her tone.

"No, the best one who will fix you," replied Sakura as she stepped into the room.

Tsunade's eyes grew extremely wide and quickly filled with tears. "Sakura?" the first tear fell down as said girl run to her side and engulfed her in a hug. "I didn't want you to see me this way," whispered Tsunade, her cheeks full with tears much like Sakura.

"Me either, shishou, but you won't be this way long, I promise," choked Sakura, her voice full of emotion.

While Kakashi stood by the door, his heart constricting swiftly at the emotional reunion, Jiraiya came his way, wanting to give the women time alone. His steps were halted as Tsunade spoke firmly, not bothering to look their way.

"Close the door behind you two. And Jiraiya, you are fired."

Jiraiya closed the door behind him looking like someone kicked his puppy. Kakashi just laughed. It was time to have some of that banter back in the house.

* * *

Kakashi stood by the bedroom window looking in on Tsunade. The surgery had been long and arduous, but the three surgeons had emerged with smiles that told them Tsunade would be okay. While they went to rest, Kakashi offered to stay wth Tsunade. He knew that Jiraiya would have stayed instead, but the guy was getting up in age and looked like he needed a good sleep. A familiar scent had him turning his head.

Sakura walked up to him, her hair wet in a bun and new scrubs on. "How is she doing?" she asked, her eyes fixed on Tsunade's form through the glass while she came to stand next to him.

"The same. Nurses said her readings look good, whatever that means."

Sakura turned to look at him this time, a small smile on her face. "You would think after all these years around medicine you would have picked something up Kakashi."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I might have. Maybe I just want to stay mysterious."

She snorted, which made him gave her his best 'you hurt my feelings' look. "Oh please," she replied as she turned back to look at Tsunade through the ICU window, "that look stopped working on me when I was 8."

Kakashi chuckled as he turned back to look at Tsunade.

* * *

"Man, I so enjoyed that spar Kakashi!" said Naruto as he plopped down on the couch next to Sakura.

"Hmm," was all that Kakashi said, enjoying his whiskey and the company.

Sakura was wrapped in a blanket, a glass of wine in her hands as she smiled at Naruto, who had gone on to recall certain moments of the spar with Sai. She glanced sideways at Kakashi, lounging on his favorite recliner, giving an air of indifference. And yet, the amusement in his eyes and the way he had laughed during their spar, she knew he had really enjoyed himself.

"So Sak," Naruto spoke bringing her attention back to the conversation, "Tsunade has survived the first week."

Sakura nodded understanding what he meant. The first week, the reason all three had stayed around, was the most critical. If something was going to go wrong, it would be in that first week. She was elated about what it meant for Tsunade that she made this milestone, but she was also sad for what she knew was coming next.

"I have to go back, but I'll only be a call away, you know that," added Naruto confirming her suspicions.

He was sitting next to her, her feet on the side of his legs, and he was looking at her expectantly. She smiled warmly. "I know Naruto, and I can't thank you enough for having stayed here this whole week. It truly meant a lot."

Naruto squeezed her feet affectionately and smiled brighthly. "Of course Sakura-chan! What are friends for?"

Sai, who had been sitting on the floor near Sakura's head, nodded in agreement. "Same here Sakura, you call if you need us." He turned to look at the fire, a real gentle smile on his face. "I'm also grateful for the time we had as a team again. It seems its always under dire circumstances, but I can't deny I enjoy being here with you guys again."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, smiled, and then turned to the fire. It was true, theirs was a friendship built amidst a war, amidst the toughest of moments.

After a little while Kakashi coughed, breaking the silence that had settled in the family room. "So how long will you be staying Sakura?"

Sakura's green eyes turned to him, lighter with the fire's reflection in them. There was uncertainty in that gaze and something else that he wasn't sure about. Naruto interrupted by answering for her.

"Sak, I had approved the 3 week leave when you requested. However, if you need more time, you just let me know."

Sakura turned to Naruto, grateful to her old time friend. "Thanks Naruto, I will let you know."

Naruto grinned his usual grin. "Of course Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi smiled too. It would be nice to have some alone time with Sakura. He had wanted to apologize, but he also wanted to get to know her. During their spar, Sakura had surprised him with her dexterity and speed. Apparently, the three of them had to get fit and trained on self-defense to join the relief forces. 'No unnecessary deaths' had whispered Sakura as explanation, and he knew exactly what it meant to her.

"By the way Sak, Sasuke asked me yesterday if he should come this weekend and surprise you." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I know how you like surprises, so I thought I'd tell you."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She knew Sasuke worried about her and Tsunade and wanted to be there for her, but she wasn't sure if she could deal with him and being back in this place at the same time.

"Is Sasuke another surgeon?" asked Kakashi, taking another sip of his drink.

"No, it's Sakura's fiancé," replied Sai.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do a third chapter but this story got out of hand. i PROMISE the next chapter will be the last one. I just have so many moments between these 2 in my head... Anyway, let me know what you think so far! Appreciate Jen, mdtiger and princesse-diva for their comments. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.


	4. It's all about timing-Part 3

Sakura had gone for a run that morning and on her way back, her legs had taken her down this road, this path that she had traveled so many times as a teen. She took her headphones off and stopped to look at the sun rising in the sky and the reflection it made on the lake. How many mornings of her childhood were spent in this same spot, dreaming silly dreams and wishing for things that she never got?

"I believe you were the one that used to climb on this old tree and scared the crap out of us."

Kakashi's unexpected voice made Sakura jump. A hand to her heart, she turned to look up the old tree she was leaning on and saw Kakashi expertly climbing down. "What are you doing here?" she asked, mortified that she hadn't even seen him.

Kakashi jumped next to her and stretched his arms. "I hang out in this tree a lot on weekends."

Sakura gave him a dubious gaze, but didn't push it. He had been gone for the past 3 days with work and she had been keeping busy with Tsunade and helping with the town clinics. They hadn't had a chance to talk much after Naruto left, since Kakashi got called the next morning on urgent business issues.

"Did you get back last night?" she asked as he threw her a bottle of water.

"No, just this morning."

"Hmm," was the noise she managed to make after she had been done with the water bottle.

They both stood side by side staring at the lake. They had done that many times in the past, sometimes lying on the grass by the tree, him reading and she just quietly keeping him company.

"I believe this tree would be very sad to know that you will be breaking the promise you made by hand on its bark."

"What?" asked Sakura a little lost at to what Kakashi meant. However, when he walked to the tree and pointed to a spot hidden between the two main lower branches, her eyes widen in recognition. There was a small heart there with the initials "S+K" in the middle of it.

Instead of waiting for the moment to get any more awkward, Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and told her what he had been wanting to tell her since the first day she came back about 10 days ago. "I never got a chance to apologize to you Sakura. It took 4 sentences to drive you out of my life and I am deeply sorry and really regret it."

Sakura waved her hand in the air. "Kakashi, please, it's been such a long time. There really is no need—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is." Kakashi said taking a step closer to her. Sakura looked into his face at the sudden closeness and couldn't remove her gaze from his gray eyes. "I didn't only ruin a friendship that I treasured, but I know I broke your heart that day. I meant to do it."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "You were drunk," she tried to argue.

"Yes, I was, but I also knew what I was saying," replied Kakashi. And he really had. What had tormented him while in rehab was coming to terms with the truth, which was how much he had wanted to hurt her. "I didn't understand how you could say that you loved me, as strongly and vehemently as you did." Sakura blushed and tried to put space between them, but Kakashi grabbed onto her hand, causing her confused gaze to focus back on his. "Sakura, I didn't understand it then, but I know now that after Obito died, I hated myself. And when you can't love yourself, well, it is _really_ hard to think that someone else can love you."

Sakura held Kakashi's intense gaze and absorbed his words. She knew what it was like to doubt yourself, to not really know who you are yet or who you want to me, and then to finally reach that point in your life in which you accept yourself. A point in which you finally start loving yourself. Even more, she could appreciate how this brutally honest confession of his would not have been understood by her younger self. Indeed, her 30 years of life had given her experiences that allowed her to understand his heartfelt apology. She couldn't help but smile in sincere understanding. She was nodding her head and trying to contain the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "I can see how my 'undying love' could have been a little overwhelming for you during that time."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his gaze growing impossibly warm. "Not overwhelming, but a saving grace," he said quietly. Looking into her eyes, searching for something he wasn't sure what it was and then suddenly realizing how close he was to her. He let go of her hand and took a step back. "It's just that… I wasn't ready to be saved then." He turned and looked back out to the lake. "Not then."

Sakura swallowed hard and was grateful that Kakashi did not see the way she trembled as new understanding dawned on her. She had been a healer even then, trying to save him from himself. She was glad he was turned away from her so he couldn't see her wipe her tears, now falling free. After a few minutes of silence, she inhaled deeply and took a step towards him, her hand reaching out to hold his hand, but halting abruptly midway and pulling back into a fist. "Apology accepted Kakashi," she finally managed to whisper.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sakura said in utter disbelief.

Sasuke threw the paper on the coffee table as frustration mounted in him. Her picture under the heading "Surgeon Haruno aids Hatake Enterprise Clinics" could be seen circled in red. "This is serious Sakura," replied Sasuke as he passed a hand through his dark hair. "Itachi is over the roof furious and I really don't know what to say. I mean, how could you not tell me that you were coming here?"

Sakura threw her arms in the air in frustration. "But I did tell you Sasuke, you knew I was coming to help Tsunade –"

"Not that," interrupted Sasuke uncharacteristically raising his voice. "That you were coming to the Hatake estate."

Sakura was so confused as to why Sasuke was making such a big deal of the fact that her picture was on the front of the Business Journal, especially when the article highlighted the health clinics for the poor that Kakashi had started and in which she had been helping while staying in town. You would think that his family would be proud of her giving back to the community while out on a personal matter. Instead, Sasuke had just arrived, hadn't even gotten completely through the front doors when he had immediately asked to speak with her somewhere privately. As soon as the office door closed, he showed her the article and had asked her to leave immediately. "What about the Hatake estate? This is where I grew up after all."

The way Sasuke suddenly turned and the way his eyes flew open in surprise made her feel like she had just said a bad thing. Slowly, as if he was afraid to break something, Sasuke asked, "Come again?"

Sakura was cautious now. Sasuke had never behaved this way, not in the 10 years that they had known each other. "Sasuke, I grew up in this house. Of course I would stay here."

The silence that followed was ominous. Sasuke's face was a myriad of expressions, from utter surprise, to deep thought, to suspicion, to deep thought again, and then finally to careful acceptance. When he spoke next, his tone was not accusatory but it was definitely not friendly, "Sakura, in the 10 years we have known each other, you never once mentioned you were a Hatake."

"That's because I'm not a Hatake, Sasuke," replied Sakura patiently. "I told you that Tsunade took me in when my parents died and that I lived with her. You have met her many times. This is her home."

Sasuke's mouth dropped opened and Sakura was getting more and more concerned. This much emotion from Sasuke was unprecedented. Maybe she should be videoing this whole thing to show Naruto later. Oh, what fun they could have with this!

"I'm sorry, you mean to tell me that Tsunade is a Hatake?" asked Sasuke, pure disbelief in his tone.

Sakura outright laughed. "No silly, Tsunade ran the companies until Kakashi was ready to take it as a favor to his dad, but she is not a Hatake."

"But I thought it had been Jiraiya that had ran the affairs until Kakashi took over," replied Sasuke.

"Well, maybe," said Sakura contemplating the question. "She was the one calling the shots and telling Jiraiya what to do, so technically he could have been running affairs, I guess." And then Sakura let out a deep sigh and sat on the couch, "but Sasuke, I really never had much interest in the Hatake business affairs. What does this have to do with anything anyway?"

At seeing Sakura's completely puzzled demeanor, and how lightly she was taking this whole thing, it made something dawned on Sasuke. He shook his head in disbelief. Surely, Sakura knew. She must have known, right? Her questioning gaze made him fear the worst. Feeling a headache coming his way, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and paced around the couch again. He turned to look at Sakura carefully and asked the question he couldn't believe he was asking, "Sakura, you do know that Hatake Enterprises is the biggest competitor of Uchiha Holdings, right?"

* * *

Kakashi had not felt right about spying on them, but when one of the heirs of your biggest competitor walks into your house and goes into your office, well, you kind of want to make sure that he is not stealing any information or doing any type of sabotage. However, what he had just learned in that small exchange… Well, it made sense of everything.

Tsunade didn't keep him away from Sakura because Sakura hated him, no. Tsunade had known who Sasuke Uchiha was, and what a relationship with the Hatakes would mean for Sakura, so she must have tried her best to keep this part of Sakura's past at bay with the Uchihas. No wonder she didn't want Sakura to do the operation! She hadn't wanted Sakura here to prevent exactly what was taking place in his office because she knew the minute the Uchihas found about Sakura's history with the Hatakes that she would be forced to choose between them.

Kakashi fisted his hands in silent anger.

* * *

When Sakura was 7 years old, she came home from school one day with red-rimmed eyes, tear tracks on her face and a runny nose. She told them the story of the kids at school that made fun of her forehead and how she had felt so ugly. Tsunade had told her to go wash up for dinner and they could then talk more about it, but Sakura disappeared. It took hours for Kakashi to finally found her, at the top of the old steeple, sitting with her head in between her raised knees. It wasn't a surprise for him then to find her in the same spot, hours after the Uchiha had left, in the same position of so many years ago. This time however, instead of the lost look and despair in her eyes, Sakura stared into space with the solemn look of someone who has to carry a heavy burden.

Kakashi stepped up and sat next to her, just like he had done all those years ago. This time however, instead of the fragile little girl that had cried on his shoulder, this woman came to her shoulder in height and didn't need his support, he knew. Still, he wanted to be there for her, like she had been all those years ago when his heart was too damaged to realize it.

It wasn't until several minutes that he finally spoke. "Sakura, choose him."

Sakura's head flew his way. She didn't need to voice her question, it was written all over her face.

Kakashi turned to look straight ahead. "You haven't been here in 12 years and yet it feels like you never left. I believe that will be the same no matter what. We will always have your past. You need to choose your future."

Sakura turned to look away from him. She knew that already. She knew what was the logical thing to do. And yet.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"It's tough to leave home a second time."

Silence overtook them, both staring out at the estate below them, the lake to the far left and the trees on the right. Neither wanted to look at each other because they knew that in this fragile moment of making life altering decisions what they needed more than anything was clarity. And sometimes words had a way of muddying things up. So they remained there quietly looking at the place that was home to both of them.

* * *

Sakura stared at her phone, the engagement picture showing her in a brilliant smile with Sasuke sporting a rare gentle smile. As she laid in bed with her phone in her hands, she couldn't help but feel complete despair at the situation she was facing. Sasuke had asked that she cut all ties to the Hatakes except for Tsunade, who Itachi didn't know was somehow involved with them. Since Tsunade had been around for years, Sasuke was confident that her relationship with Sakura would be accepted. However, in order for their future to continue as planned, she had to give up Kakashi and Jiraiya. This should be such an easy decision, really. She hadn't seen either man in over 10 years. Then why, why was her heart aching the way it was? Why was she hesitating this way? When she told Sasuke she had to think about it, he looked so surprised and disappointed.

Sakura put the phone on the nightstand and turned in bed to face the door. She had thought she had closed this chapter of her life. She thought that her love for Hatake Kakashi was long dead and buried and what she had built with Sasuke over the past 10 years would eclipse any old skeletons that might be around. But Kakashi…he was the same in so many ways and different in others. He still loved to tease her, loved to antagonize situations, really liked his quiet moments and his whiskey and what was worse, he still dropped his cool mask around her. The last 2 weeks of getting to know each other again, of visiting old places with new eyes and replacing nostalgic memories with brand new happy ones… These last two weeks had been the best and worst of her recent life. He had told her to choose Sasuke and then he had spent every free moment he had with her, curious about whom she had become and vulnerable about what had been going on in his life. She had fallen in love with the idea of Kakashi when she was a child, and she was afraid that she was falling in love with the actual man as a grown woman.

She turned around in frustration. She couldn't do this to herself! Not again! And then she was back in that room, like she had so many times over the last decade whenever she thought of Kakashi. However, this time, when he got through yelling at her and she was running out the door, a new memory snuck in, "A saving grace…I just wasn't ready to be saved." Why did he have to go and apologize to her? Why did he have to go and make it hard for her to hold onto her anger and heartbreak?! _"Not then…"_ A lone tear fell down her cheek. She wasn't sure who needed saving now.

* * *

Sakura turned towards Kakashi who was holding a box in his hands. She had been lounging in the den with Pakkun on her lap and had never heard him enter the room.

"What's this Kakashi?" she stated with a questioning glance, her hands already going for the box as Pakkun jumped down and found a spot near the fire.

He simply put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the side of the couch. "I had been meaning to give this to you for a while."

Sakura looked at him with suspicion, but her curiosity got the best of her so she put the box on the couch next to her and moved to open it with a smile of anticipation. However, as soon as she removed the tissue and saw what was inside, her face fell completely and her shoulders sagged. She took a rugged breath and very gently, as if she was about to touch something that would break upon contact, she lifted the old, scraggy bunny that was in the box. "Where did you…" was all that her hoarse voice could utter as she stared at the bunny, now blurry through the tears in her eyes.

Kakashi flexed his hands in his pockets. Sakura had lost this bunny when she was fifteen and had spent the following year looking for it and occasionally crying for her lost friend. Kakashi had known it had nothing to do with the bunny and was more about what it represented. The last gift her parents gave her. They all looked for it without success. That is one of the reasons he had offered to take her to a fancy dinner on her 16th birthday, to try and brighten the spirits of the sad girl. He had screwed that one up too.

"About 3 years ago someone came into the clinic with it," Kakashi said as he went to sit next to her, still watching intently as she cried freely and held tightly to the bunny. "Apparently, you had left it at the clinic and her son had picked it up. He told her that the bunny told him he would keep him safe and alive. Turns out the boy had only been 5 and was told he was going to die." Kakashi continued to watch Sakura carefully while she was completely engrossed in looking the bunny over. "When Tsunade miraculously saved her son, she had been so elated that she didn't have the heart to return the bunny, especially after her son said that it was the bunny that saved him. The bunny had been a treasured companion to that boy all those years until he turned 18, when he enlisted and died in the Suna War."

Sakura's red-rimmed eyes flew to Kakashi's and her gaze grew glassier with more tears. Kakashi's eyes were warm, his grey eyes dark with the depth of understanding the irony of the situation. "She wanted to bring the bunny back so that maybe it could save another life." Kakashi watched as Sakura turned back to the bunny and bringing it to her chest she started sobbing briefly. He fisted his hands in his pockets. He wanted to hold her so badly. "I…I wanted you to have it back. I'm sorry I didn't get it to you sooner," he finished lamely, annoyed at being stuck in this moment where he wasn't sure how to act.

Sakura suddenly launched towards him and wrapped him in a fierce hug, her wet cheek by his. 'Thank you, Kakashi," she whispered brokenly and it undid Kakashi. His arms settled around her and enveloped her in a warm hug. It was unlike anything he had ever given her, he knew and she knew, because this hug was given not in amusement or obligation, but in true kinship and born out of love, the deepest kind. Kakashi couldn't remember ever holding someone with so much going through his heart while doing so.

They remained embracing for a long time.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his favorite chair in the living room quietly sipping his whiskey and very much enjoying the scene around him. Thanksgiving had always been a quiet sort of affair, with great food and entertainment from the regular banter of Jiraiya and Tsunade. The current show provided by the added – and unexpected – guests were making this holiday the best he had had in years.

"I swear Ino, stop making passes at poor Sai. Can't you see how uncomfortable he is already?" Sai, who was looking rather rosy for a man who was so characteristically pale, just blushed harder and moved to the kitchen to help.

"Oh please Sak, he's obviously enjoying it. You are the one with the mommy complex all overprotective of him. Loosen up already! If he wants to have a little fun, then who are you to deny him?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and turned to Naruto, who was in some animated conversation with Jiraiya. He suddenly got up and started pushing out his chest and butt and _she just knew_ he was telling his super pervy joke to Jiraiya. "Naruto!" she said in that disapproving tone of hers. Naruto immediately righted himself up and gave her his 'I didn't do it' look.

"Naruto-kun, can you please help me with the food?" wisely interrupted Hinata.

Just at that moment, Shizune was escorting Tsunade into the dining room, looking much better than she had those couple of months ago when things were uncertain and gloomy. "Get your ass off the couch, you bum," said Tsunade as she continued towards the dining room.

Kakashi smiled and set his glass to the side, a feeling of happiness in his heart and hunger starting to claw at his belly.

The dining room table was set and not only did it look like a picture out of a magazine, but the food looked and smelled delicious. Everyone took a seat around the table with Tsunade at the head. Jiraiya got everybody's attention by speaking loudly. "Well, on this special holiday there is so much that we need to be thankful for. First and foremost, I'm grateful for having the chance at another turkey day with our beloved Tsunade." Said woman showed a little smile on her face. "I'm also grateful for these wonderful guests who have become part of our extended family. We owe you guys so much. And finally, I'm grateful for family. Celebrating with the people around this table, well, there is no other place I want to be. Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glass and exclaimed "Cheers!" as they smiled and happily enjoyed the moment. Sakura looked around as everyone started talking and passing the food around. Everybody looked so happy. She thought of Sasuke as she put her glass down. This would be the first thanksgiving in 5 years that she didn't spend it with the Uchihas. Even though she knew she had made the right choice, she couldn't help but wonder if they could have tried something else to keep their relationship going.

Her moment of contemplation was rudely interrupted by a harsh elbow to her arm. "Oi!" she exclaimed as she rubbed the spot and turned with a frown towards Kakashi.

"Stop moping and pass the food already Sakura," he said, amusement written all over his face.

"I'm not moping," she whined as she passed the bread that Ino had been holding for the past couple of minutes. The potatoes were on her other hand, so she grabbed them next.

"Well, if you are not moping, then maybe it's time to make friends with a different type of surgeon. The cosmetic kind if you get my drift," taunted Kakashi.

Sakura's eyes squinted with a dangerous gleam. "What did you just say?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You are looking a little old and tired, you know."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Wh- You- The freaking nerve you have to say something like that! Have you looked at a mirror old man? Cause newsflash, you—"

"Quit you two! It's thanksgivings, stuff your mouths with food and shut it already."

"Yes, Tsunade," replied Sakura and Kakashi in unison, heads lowered and food plates in their hands. Tsunade simply shook her head, but her heart was swelling in her chest. How long she had yearned to have this little family of hers together again.

* * *

"Open mine first," said Jiraiya as he extended a box to Tsunade. The size of it looked conspicuously like a book.

"This better not be one of your Icha Icha books," mumbled Tsunade as she received the gift and proceeded to peel the wrapping away. It revealed a blue book whose cover was blank. Curious, Tusnade moved to open the book realizing that it was not really a book, but those treasure boxes shaped as a book. Inside of it was a ring and Tusnade's eyes were not the only ones that flew to Jiraiya.

Said man had gotten close enough that he easily kneeled in front of Tsunade. "I know it's unexpected, but life is precious and short. So, would you spend however long we have left in this world with me?"

Tsunade's face had gone from surprised to warm and gentle, true love in her eyes. "Is this out of pity because you think I'm going to die?" she asked cautiously.

Jiraiya laughed. "Tsunade, everybody knows that you can't kill weeds. They keep coming back no matter what you do. I'm positive you will outlive me."

Tsunade's smile stayed on place but the vein on her forehead was popping. "Did you just compare me to the most annoying grass issue to ever exist?"

"Is that a yes?" asked Jiraiya.

Before Tsunade pummeled him to the floor, Kakashi got up and raised his whiskey glass. "Congratulations you two! It was about damn time."

Sakura and Shizune also raised their glasses and Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess," she said with a sly smile as Jiraiya beamed. He got up much faster than someone his age should and was pulling Tsunade into a twirl and dip. "You make me the happiest man," he said before bringing his face down to hers in a passionate kiss.

"And there went Christmas," grumbled Kakashi downing his drink and turning towards the kitchen.

"Oh good lord, you two get a room," echoed Sakura as she also left the room, Shizune giggling and trailing behind them.

* * *

Sakura walked towards the reception area with Ino. She had a visitor, she was told, and given the date she wasn't sure if she should hope or not that it was Sasuke. As she rounded the corner, she stopped abruptly at the sight of Kakashi's cool self in his pristine clothes leaning against the counter.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she walked up to him, truly confused but happy to see him there.

"Yo!" he said to the women in salutation. "I believe I had promised you to take you to a fancy dinner for your birthday?" he said as he scratched his chin.

Sakura gazed at him, amusement clearly written on her face. "Kakashi, that was 13 years ago!"

He shrugged. "Timing has never been my strength."

Sakura laughed. "Well, as much as I appreciate the offer, I have rounds until the morning and then some of us are going to dinner tomorrow. How long will you be in town? You can join us tomorrow if you want."

Kakashi looked at her curiously. "But Sakura, the helpful receptionist here," he pointed to a brunette who was blushing as she continued to stare at Kakashi, "just informed me that your shift ends in exactly 22 minutes."

"What?" asked Sakura as she went behind the counter to look up the schedule in the computer. "I know I checked this morning—"

"Well," interrupted Ino, smile coy and arms crossed, "Naruto said something about cutting your shift short today because of a surprise." Turning accusatory blue eyes towards Kakashi, Ino added, "I'm guessing he was referring to this one."

Feeling the sudden chilly atmosphere, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Ahahaha."

"Ino," warned Sakura. Ino had not been thrilled with Sakura's decision about Sasuke. Ino had always thought that he was a good man for Sakura, unlike Kakashi.

Ino sent an ugly look at Kakashi and turned around, heading back to where they came from. "Whatever, Sak. See you tomorrow."

Sakura smiled apologetically at Kakashi while he just smiled sadly. It didn't occur to him to think that Sakura's friends might resent him for her decision to choose her family, or that they would not like it that he was having her all to himself on her birthday. "Hey listen Sakura, if this is not a good time, that's ok, I just—"

"Oh, no, no, no, Hatake. This fancy dinner has been 13 years in the making. You better impress!" said Sakura as she turned and headed for the surgical ward. "Pick me up at 7:30, I'll text you my address. And dress the part will you!"

Kakashi chuckled and waved goodbye to the lovely receptionist. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"So….Kakashi, huh?"

Sakura sighed. "Ino, please, let it be, ok?"

Ino frowned. "What's different this time, Sakura? I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sakura turned to her long time friend seeing her concern in her eyes and grateful for hey loyalty. "Everything. Everything is different this time Ino. Trust me."

Ino's gaze softened and she nodded. Sakura had been the happiest she had seen her since she arrived all those years ago, so she really couldn't deny what having her family back in her life had meant. Even if it included the man that broke her heart once. Maybe, just maybe, they finally found the right time.

* * *

Kakashi had not been able to take his eyes off Sakura the whole night. Over the past 6 months they had grown closer again, like back in the old days but different at the same time. He felt that there wasn't anybody who was closer to him that she was, and was hoping she would feel the same way. It upset him though, that his heart traitorously settled on that enchanting smile of hers and brilliant green eyes. He didn't want this, didn't want to be the damn cliché that falls in love for the grown version of the teen that used to be in love with him years ago. He really hated being a forgone conclusion. Still, watching her in her black dress, fitted in all the right places and down to her knees in that sexy demure style of hers, he couldn't deny he hadn't wanted to kiss a woman that bad in a very long time. And it was more than that, any sane man would appreciate Sakura's beauty, but he wanted her life. He wanted her in his life every day, her kisses for him only and he was pretty sure he had never been the possessive kind.

"Thanks for dinner Kakashi. That was amazing!" Sakura beamed as she stood in front of the door to her house. Indeed, Kakashi had definitely delivered by taking her to the sky restaurant, the one at the very top of the tallest building that had quite the view of the city. The food had been delicious and the atmosphere had been perfect. She couldn't remember having a dinner like that with Sasuke. Ever.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi stepped closer to Sakura, a mere breath away from her. She couldn't help forgetting to breath, anticipation creating goosebumps on her skin.

Kakashi noticed her slight trembling and brought his hands to her arms, noticing the goosebumps. "Are you cold Sakura?" he asked, leaning his head next to hers. "Or am I making you nervous?" he whispered next to her ear.

There was no way to control the shudder that went through her, nor the sharp intake of air. She closed her eyes and moved her hands to his forearms, trying to decide between pulling or pushing him. "Kakashi?" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi in turn continued to use his thumbs to caress her skin. What was he doing indeed. Taking a long breath he pulled his head back to stare into her eyes, his hand pushing some hairs behind her ear and following its path down to settle on her neck, his thumb on her cheek. The way her eyes shone with confusion and hope and something that darkened them made the tension in him increase tenfold. It was now or never, though, he knew. He couldn't continue like this, friend-but-not-sure-if-more-or-not, not without knowing the answer to his next question.

"Is it too soon, Sakura?" At the confusion in her eyes, he moved his thumb to trace her lower lip. He watched in fascination as her mouth opened a bit and her eyes closed. "Is it too soon to tell you that it's extremely emasculating to realize that an 11 year old knew better than your 25 year old self?"

Her eyes snapped open and looked up to him as he inched even closer. "What?" she asked breathily.

His smile completely disarmed her and if she wasn't leaning against her door, she was sure her legs would have given in. There was so much in that gaze, adoration, love, understanding, love, desire, love…when did that happen? "Isn't it obvious?" he said, distracting her from all that she was reading in that incredibly tender gaze, radiant smile. "You were right, Sakura. I will marry you someday."

Not giving her time to think or react, Kakashi moved forward closing the couple of inches between them and sealing their fate in a searing kiss.

* * *

Kakashi's hand absently caressed Sakura's calf while he sat on the couch reading a book. She had her legs on his lap, laying on the couch and catching up on email. A kick made her jump and smile, her gaze meeting Kakashi's. He moved his hand from her calf to her belly, round with his active child.

"Well, if everything goes as scheduled our son should be joining us exactly six weeks before the big opening of the new hospital. Talk about perfect timing!" Sakura smiled excitedly. The new hospital in town was Hatake Enterprises' latest investment in town and the new place where Sai and Naruto and Ino will be working, making her friends and her family finally being together in the same place.

And while he agreed with Sakura that they finally got the timing right, right for their careers, right for their maturity, right for their hearts, right for their family, he didn't think that what was perfect was the timing.

Looking lovingly at his wife and her pregnant glow, thinking about their future and all that was about to come, he smiled at her. "Yes, perfect."

* * *

**A/N:** It was SO hard to get this done! I had so many different moments between these 2 in my head, but I had promised a drabble and no more than 3 chapters, so here it is. I hope you guys like it!

I have a couple of ideas swimming in that head of mine, but reviews and suggestions are welcomed. Ja ne!


End file.
